A Hot Start With Some Hot Brothers
by HotOriginal
Summary: Damon came back to Stefan. He beggs for forgivness and it ends in a hot night.


**A Hot Start With Some Hot Brothers.**

Hello everyone, this is my first story so I hope you like it.

**Warning: **Gay sex, mature story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, credit for the characters go to the Vampire Diaries/The Original writers.

**A Hot Start With Some Hot Brothers.**

Stefan came home from school, he throws his backpack on the sofa and jumps next to it with a big sigh. "Hello, little brother." Damon said with a smile. "Damon, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked. "I missed my little bro." Damon said laughing. "Yeah right." Stefan said. Damon walked to the sofa and sat next to Stefan. "What do you want, Damon?" Stefan acted like he didn't like his brother but he really likes hem, a loft but he doesn't want his brother to know he has feelings for him. "Like I said, I missed you." Damon said while his eyes were sparkling. Stefan was wondering if he ment it. "Seriously?" he asked. "Yes." Damon said with a sexy accent. "I thought we could start over, forget the things I've done to you. Just start over." Damon looked at Stefan while saying that. Stefan frowned. Damon got on his knee and looks in his brothers eyes and he pouted like a cute little puppy. Stefan wasn't sure. "I don't know if I can forget everything. What can you do to make me forget?" Stefan said. "Oh, I know how. This is going to be our best adventure." Damon said with a naughty smile. Stefan raised one eyebrow. "I love when you raise your eyebrow little bro, it looks so hot. "Oh yeah, what do you think about this." Stefan said while he kissed Damon softly. They stood up. Damon en Stefan smiled. "Let's go to the bedroom and have a talk." "I don't want to talk Damon."

They walked upstairs and Damon pushed Stefan on the bed. "You're the leader now?" Stefan asked. "Yes and you're going to like it. Just lie down and enjoy." Damon took of his and Stefan's shirt. They kept kissing while Damon took of Stefan pants. Stefan had a monster bulge. The brown haired brother took of the dark haired brothers pants slowly. "Well I don't if I can handle that." Stefan said looking at Damon's bulge. Damon ripped off both underwear's and he took Stefan dick in his hand slowly going down to Stefan his dick and took it all in one. Stefan moaned. Damon went faster and faster and faster. Stefan couldn't handle it anymore and released in Damon's mouth. "Tasty." Damon said while looking and Stefan. "My turn to do something." Stefan got up and pushed Damon down, he took his legs and putted them open, leaving Damon's ass uncovered. He pushed 3 fingers in his brother's mouth and demanded him to suck, so Damon did. Stefan pushed Damon's ass cheeks a bit open so he could go in quickly. He took his fingers and putted them right before his brother's entrance. "Here we go." Stefan said while pushing one finger in. Then 2. And finally all 3 fingers in. Damon moaned loudly and move along with Stefan's movements.

Damon got up and said "Enough, I want you now." He pushed Stefan down and putted his legs on his shoulders, he rubbed his cock with some spit and pushed it wildly in Stefan's ass. Stefan screamed of pain that turned into pleasure. Damon pushed slowly in and out. Stefan grabbed his brother's head and kissed him. They both moaned loudly. "Faster." Stefan asked. "Faster, faster!" Damon went faster, he was in vampire speed and they were both screaming. "I'M GOING TO CUM." Damon screamed. "CUM IN MY ASS, FILL ME WITH YOUR SWEETNESS." Stefan responded. And Damon released 5 strokes of cum in Stefan's ass. Damon got down and eated his brothers ass out.

They lay next to each other. "We should do this more." They said at the same time laughing. "Maybe with more people next time?" Damon said when Stefan looked at him. "I love that idea." Stefan said while kissing his brother and they fell asleep.

My first story I hope you liked it, I know it's short but I just began writing so and if you have any requests or maybe found some mistakes let me know!


End file.
